


Be Sure To Hit The Mark

by ceasefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lie back, darlin'. Relax."</p>
<p>McCree's voice is rough and low, sounds like gravel crunching brittle underfoot from years of smoking cheap cigars and drinking cheaper alcohol. Hanzo can still taste smoke and moonshine on his tongue from when they'd started kissing, and the memory alone is enough to make him lick his lips as the flavour fades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure To Hit The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly out of the desire for McHanzo porn and a deep appreciation for Hanzo's chest.

"Lie back, darlin'. Relax."

McCree's voice is rough and low, sounds like gravel crunching brittle underfoot from years of smoking cheap cigars and drinking cheaper alcohol. Hanzo can still taste smoke and moonshine on his tongue from when they'd started kissing, and the memory alone is enough to make him lick his lips as the flavour fades. He shifts impatiently, defiantly, his back still ramrod straight against the wall beside the bed he'd been shoved back onto.

McCree is standing over him, the corners of his lips quirked upward, his left leg still inched forward from when he'd slid it between both of Hanzo's for the other man to grind against. Hanzo's cock is already hard enough to flirt with the line between pleasure and pain, and he's on the verge of losing patience with McCree's inaction when the other man reaches for his belt buckle and unfastens it with a soft _click_.

"Don't be gettin' impatient," McCree chides gently, shucking his pants open and reaching down to loosely close his fist around his own cock, "just thinkin' about what I'm gonna do with you."

Hanzo tries to think of something to say that won't sound as tight-strung and desperate as he feels, but what passes his lips is a breathless growl of "you should learn to think _faster_ ".

McCree hums at that and moves forward, kneeling on the bed in front of Hanzo; Hanzo's cock twitches and jerks against the confines of his clothes, and he's not sure if it's the sound or the action that did it to him but he knows it makes him ache down to his bones.

"Lie down a little."

Hanzo relents and does so, with more grace than he figured he could muster. A moment later and McCree's hand is smoothing down the tattoo on his shoulder to his exposed nipple, rolling under the pad of his thumb. Hanzo hisses between clenched teeth in response, and then licks his lips wet.

"Good?"

"Yes," Hanzo breathes, and then McCree's sliding the sleeve covering his right arm down over his shoulder to expose the rest of his chest. He edges forward, cock still hanging heavy out of his unzipped fly, and presses it against Hanzo's lips at the same time as his hands press against his chest.

Lips parting willingly around the thick length of McCree's cock, Hanzo groans in the back of his throat and rolls his hips up into nothing as rough, warm hands cup his chest and squeeze down, fingertips digging in gently enough to barely avoid bruising. It's a little awkward at first; McCree is positioned precariously and Hanzo has his back against the wall next to the bed and his hands clenched by his side, but it's _good_. The warm weight of McCree on his tongue, the taste of precum in the back of his throat, and the flex and release of McCree's hands on his chest are enough to make Hanzo feel lightheaded. He swallows around McCree's dick, tongue slipping against the sensitive spot beneath the head, and he hears the other man curse. A moment passes and McCree is pulling away from him; Hanzo's teeth drag lightly against the underside of McCree's cock as he goes, surprised by the sudden withdrawal.

"'M sorry," McCree murmurs, reaching to break a strand of saliva that hangs between his dick and Hanzo's lips with his thumb. "I got other plans for you."

Hanzo nods his approval, jaw aching too much from taking McCree's cock so deep to reply. McCree moves closer again, sliding in between Hanzo's legs until one knee is pressed snugly against Hanzo's neglected cock; Hanzo almost shouts in response, bites down hard on his lip to stop his voice from escaping. McCree's cock is still in his face, closer now, and Hanzo is about to question the other man when McCree reaches down to grasp Hanzo's wrists and moving them to his own chest, guiding gently until Hanzo is pressing his pecs together in the middle of his chest. Satisfied, McCree releases Hanzo and spits into his palm, rubs the saliva down the length of his dick. It's only then that it occurs to Hanzo what McCree intends to do, and he feels his cock throb violently against McCree's knee.

"Mmm, just like that," McCree breathes, and Hanzo can't help but moan as McCree starts to rub his cock against his chest. At first there isn't enough slick on their skin and McCree's cock rubs almost dry against Hanzo's chest, but Hanzo sees that the act alone is enough to get McCree wet and soon his chest is shining sticky with the other man's precum. He rolls his hips against McCree's leg, grinding up against solid warmth with the help from the slickness of his own sweat and pre, groaning when the head of McCree's dick slides across one of his nipples as the other man's actions lose finesse. McCree breathes rough above him, the friction of skin against skin enough to push and pull his foreskin over the head of his cock where Hanzo's pecs can't quite fit around the entire girth of his dick. 

Hanzo feels himself nearing the edge, the stimulation too much after being neglected for so long, and leans down awkwardly to mouth at McCree's dick every time it slides high enough on his chest; McCree curses in response, and suddenly he's pulling away and jerking himself off over Hanzo's left nipple.

McCree growls _gonna come_ under his breath and Hanzo's own cock jerk in response. Heat sparking wild under his skin, he rolls his hips once more against McCree's leg before he feels himself come with a gasp, warm and slick and messy inside his pants. McCree isn't far behind at all, and he groans his pleasure loud as he spills his come across Hanzo's chest.

For a second, the only sound audible in the room is the two of them trying to regain control of their breathing, but McCree breaks the near silence with a soft laugh and reaches up to smear his come across the dark ink of Hanzo's tattoo.

"Mighty pretty sight there."

Hanzo doesn't know how to feel or respond, so he just lets his fall back against the wall and his eyes drop shut instead. McCree's answering laughter makes goosebumps rise on his skin, and he stays boneless and pliant and still as McCree reaches down to tug his pants down to his knees.

"Mighty pretty sight indeed," McCree says softly, and Hanzo hums contentedly in reply as McCree starts to lick his skin clean.


End file.
